Cinderella
by FluffyChipmunk
Summary: I met Ella Cera twelve years ago. Now she's my step-sister/servant and I'm trying to help her marry the prince. Why did I agree to this?


Cinderella's Story

The first time I met Ella Cera, I was seven years old. My sister, Vera and I had just started second grade. Ella Cera was pretty, petite, and easily manipulated. Vera tricked her into touching bird, um, excrement once. Twelve years have gone by since that first encounter, and now Ella is about to become my step-sister. As we dressed for the wedding, I noticed Ella's normally cheery blue eyes were bloodshot and downcast. A pang of pity hit my heart. Ella's mother had died this very day six years ago. Ella stayed composed for the entire ceremony though. After the wedding we all went to Ella's home. The Cera residence is a Victorian style mansion. It had servants and cooks and footmen. Our old home was small and conservative. Then my mother, a beautiful woman, faced Ella, "Hello Ella." My mother said this distastefully, as though the words left a sour tangent in her mouth. "Vera, Fiona, come see your new room", my mother called as she was walking up a flight of stairs. Vera and I followed her to our room. It had two four poster beds, desks, and wardrobes. Vera walked over to a bed and plopped herself on it. At dinner I observe that she was dressed plainly in an almost servant-like manner. Vera leaned over and whispered, "Mother wanted Ella to eat with the servants, but Father insisted she dine with us."

Ella's father cleared his throat and said, "Tonight I will be leaving the city." I swear I saw a look on my mother's face that would imply that she was happy with the prospect of her husband leaving.

When he left the room Mother beckoned Vera and me to her. "Ella is a servant the moment her father leaves. She will follow your orders without hesitation", she told us. I decided not to question this.

Vera followed me up to our room to play chess. When I fell asleep I wondered why Mother had made Ella a servant.

I awaken to see Ella's big blue eyes above me. "Wakey, wakey", she mumbled. When I stretched my arms, Ella squealed in alarm. I brushed a lock of hair out of my hair. "I'm awake", Vera groaned.

"Breakfast will be right up", Ella said. Then she zoomed out of the room.

"Breakfast in bed, great", Vera said. I opened my wardrobe and got dressed.

Ella came in with two platters of French toast. Vera sniffed hers in a snobby way and told Ella, "This is too hot."

"Of course Vera", Ella murmured. I glared at Vera.

"It's just good fun", she claimed. I sighed and went downstairs. I heard Mother scolding Ella. "You are no better than a cinder wench. You don't deserve to be treated like anything better than a servant." Ever since then Vera and Mother have always called Ella, Cinderella.

Four years have passed. Ella is still our servant. Her father is rarely home. All the years of cleaning and cooking have started to take a toll on her. Often cinder and ashes cover face and arms. Like every day, I wake up to my breakfast on a platter at my desk, Ella gone.

I look to my right and see Vera fast asleep. I dress and tiptoe downstairs to the kitchen. As I approach the entrance, I hear someone crying. I peer through the doorway and see Ella weeping on the shoulder of a maid. I go up to Ella and ask, "What's wrong?" Ella says nothing, but the maid handed me the mail. I rifle through the letters until I see an invitation:

To all young maidens in the land

The prince is hosting a ball for three nights to find a wife

The last two nights will be masquerade balls

"I don't know if Step-mother will let me go", Ella cries. I honestly have no interest in going to the ball.

"Well, I'll take the invitation to her and ask", I tell her.

I take the invite and headed toward Mother's room. I open the door to see Mother sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. I really hope Ella will be able to go to the ball. This will be her best chance at getting out of the house. "This came in the mail." I put the invite on the vanity.

After Mother read the invite she said, "Get your sister and get ready."

"Will Ella come? People might wonder if she doesn't", I said, trying to persuade her.

Mother thought for a second and answered, "Only tonight."

I ran to tell Ella and Vera the news. They were in our room. "We're going to a ball tonight", I tell them. "We have to get ready."

"Am I invited?" Ella asked. I nod. Ella squealed with delight.

That afternoon we spent all our time doing our hair and picking out clothes. Then came the ball. We all pile in the carriage and got to the ball. The entrance had lights strung around. The queen and king were giving out wine and candies.

"Hello", the queen greets. Mother politely nods and heads toward the prince with Vera and Ella in tow. I, on the other hand, am walking to the snack bar. As I pour myself a glass of French wine, I look over to see Vera trying to entice the prince. The prince was smiling and flirting with all of the girls. "He's probably an asshole", I murmured under my breath.

"A lady would never utter such vile words." I look up to see the queen gliding towards me.

"Well then I'm no lady", I retort. If Mother heard me speak like this to the queen, she would have a fit.

"All right. Riddle me this: why aren't you trying to get the prince's attention? After all the whole point of the ball is so my son can get married." she says.

I snicker. I would never try to get a guy's attention. I glance over to where the prince was and saw Ella trying her best to get the prince's attention. "I'm just here to support my sisters", I replied.

The queen ponders as she walks toward her husband. The king stands on the podium and announces that the prince will be dancing with all the maidens that came. Unsurprisingly, the first two girls in line were Ella and Vera. When the prince sees Ella he skips Vera immediately asks Ella to dance. Ella blushes and takes the prince's outstretched hand. The two of them moves as one; gliding across the ballroom. People move to avoid bumping into them. I take a sip of wine and a bite of my cookie. At last the clock rings out twelve. The ball has come to an end.

The king called out, "Don't forget that the next two nights are masquerade balls."

"Come on, Fiona," Mother says. I follow her, Ella, and Vera into the carriage.

"Cinderella ruined my chances with the prince," Vera whined.

"You don't even know his name," Ella snapped.

"Quiet, Ella. You won't come to the ball the next two nights," Mother says.

"What?" Ella whimpers. Her eyes widen. Mother gives Ella a frosty glare that shuts her up for the rest of the ride. As soon we get home, we all go to our beds. I can't sleep so I tiptoe to where Ella sleeps.

I open the door. Ella looks up at me and whispers, "I need to go to the ball tomorrow. I need to see the prince again. He told me his name, Phillip."

"Tomorrow night I'm going to stay home and help you sneak out," I tell her. I feel sorry for her. I go back to my room.

The next evening, after Vera and Mother left early for the ball, I help Ella get ready. Ella had taken a bath beforehand. I look in Vera's wardrobe for a suitable dress. I grab a sapphire dress for her. When I go back Ella is clutching a pair of glass slippers. "My mother gave me these before she died," she explained. I take a slipper and examine the velvet lining and the exquisite craftsmanship.

"Let's do your hair," I say. I put it up in a bun then quickly grab a mask. "Put this on," I instruct Ella. I run downstairs to tell the footman to prepare a carriage. The servants in our house cared nothing for Mother or Vera. Then Ella comes rushing downstairs.

"Remember to get back by the stroke of midnight," I remind her.

"I will," she promises.

She goes to the carriage. I go up to my room, waiting for Ella to come back. Twiddling thumbs is not an entertaining enterprise.

When midnight comes, Ella is here. She runs up the stairs and bursts in my room. Her hair is tangled, loose from her braid. The dress has a small tear on the bottom.

She takes off the dress and shoves it in my hands. "Here," she says. Within five minutes Ella was back in her servant clothes. Just in time for Mother and Vera.

"Then this girl just came in and snatched the prince from me. He didn't leave her for the entire ball," Vera whines when she comes up.

I yawned, "Just go to sleep." I snuggle into the covers and hope to fall asleep.

When I wake up, Ella was in the room serving breakfast to Vera. Vera was narrowing her eyes; Ella looks a lot like the girl that supposedly 'stole' the prince.

"Do you know, Cinderella, that last night some wench tried to steal the prince from me," Vera says scathingly.

"Yes Vera," Ella says. Ella is scared out of her wits. I take a bite of my toast.

Ella left room. "You don't think Ella went to the ball, do you?" I ask.

"I don't know," Vera replied. I rolled my eyes, but my heart pounded. Tonight is the last night of the ball.

Today, even before Mother and Vera leave, I start preparing Ella for the ball. I have her take a bath while I look for a dress. I choose an emerald gown this time. I curl Ella's hair and lend her my gloves. Just after Vera and Mother leaves Ella does. With her mask tightened I send for the footman. I start walking to the ball. Ella arrives before me and is about to enter. I follow.

As I go through the doorway the queen asked, "Why aren't you wearing a dress."

I ignore her and go through the doorway. I fasten my mask and walk around. Ella is dancing with the prince and by the look on Vera's face this wasn't an uncommon occurrence. The two separated only to drink and eat. Vera tried her hardest to keep the prince away from Ella, but alas nothing could keep those two apart. Then the clock chimes twelve.

Ella sprints away from the prince, and runs down the steps. As she runs, a slipper falls off her foot. Ella takes no notice and continues running. When she reaches the carriage, she practically jumps in and they are off.

The prince walked to where Ella's slipper lies and says, "That girl is who I want to marry; The maiden who has the other shoe." He picks up the slipper and disappears within the castle. I start to run back.

Cute, I think. I doubt I knew anyone else with the balls to say that in front of a ballroom full of young women who wanted to marry you.

When I got back home, Ella was waiting for me. "Do you know where my other shoe is?" she cry-whimpers.

"The prince has it. He has decided to marry you," I tell her, trying to soothe Ella. This only makes her cry. I let the other servants comfort Ella.

I had been sleeping soundly by the time Vera came into our room. She shakes me awake and says, "The girl who stole the prince is Ella. When I came in I saw Ella holding a glass slipper. I told Mother." "Kay," I mumble, snuggling beneath the covers. I open my eyes. Vera is already dressed and finished breakfast.

"The prince will be coming soon," she exclaimed. "Cinderella's locked in the servant quarters."

Mother appears in the doorway. She is holding a glass slipper, Ella's glass slipper. She shatters it and gives a piece to Vera. As she hands it to Vera, someone knocks on the door. Vera and Mother rush to answer.

I have to get to Ella. I grab a pin and head to Ella's room. I pick the lock then open the door. Ella is weeping on her bed. When she sees the door ajar, she runs through. I doubt she noticed me. I start for the door.

I could hear shouting as I pass the kitchen. I walk to the parlor to see Mother screaming at Ella, calling her a useless parasite that sucks up money. No one glances at me.

Vera is the first to spot me. She was on the verge of tears. She sees me and beckons. I go to her side and she whispers, "I never knew Mother was this mean." I don't answer.

I work up the courage and say, "Shut up everyone." I stare the prince in the eye. "Ella was the one you danced with at the ball."

The prince says, "Well then." He turns to Ella. "Will you marry me?"

Ella looks him in the eye and replies, "Yes." Ella jumps in his arms and kisses the prince.

Romance is cute, but it isn't my style. I leave the room with Vera weeping on my shoulder. We go to our room and I let Vera cry it all out.

"I wish I could marry the prince," she says as she seemingly accepts her fate.

Two weeks later Ella and the prince got married. Vera and I were bridesmaids. Ella's father came back and gave Ella a present: a single glass slipper with velvet linings.


End file.
